Poppyfrost
Poppyfrost is a slender, dappled,The Sight, page 66 paleThe Sight, page 39 tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.Sunset, page 27 Kit *Poppykit is born during the badger attack in Twilight. *Her parent's are Sorreltail and Brackenfur. *She has two sisters, Cinderkit, and Honeykit, and one brother, Molekit. *She is part of the first litter born at the lake. *In Sunset she is mentioned to be an tiny copy of her mother, Sorreltail. Apprentice *In The Sight she is an apprentice by the name of Poppypaw. *Her mentor is Thornclaw *Her brother, Molepaw, died of greencough sometime between Sunset and The Sight. *When Spiderleg scents a dead fox on ThunderClan's territory Poppypaw asks if she and Mousepaw can go with Thornclaw and Spiderleg to find it. *Brambleclaw says they can as long as they listen to their mentors. *When they return Thornclaw tells Brambleclaw that Poppypaw and Mousepaw chased of a fox cub. *When Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit are about to receive their apprentice names Poppypaw, Berrypaw, and Honeypaw cluster around the Highledge. *Poppypaw nearly dies from an extreme case of greencough. *Jaypaw promises Sorreltail he'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive. *Jaypaw finds Poppypaw barely breathing, so he lays down beside her and enters her dream. *He finds Poppypaw in StarClan territory. *She is surprised to see him, but explains to him where they are, as she doesn't know Jaypaw can see in dreams. *Jaypaw tells Poppypaw she wasn't supposed to be there. *She wants to stay, because of the plentiful prey, and is unknowing that she is in StarClan territory. *When she realizes where she is she begins to panic, but Spottedleaf appears and tells her it's not her time to die, and that she can go back to the hollow with Jaypaw. *When Poppypaw wakes up she thinks it was just a dream, and her greencough soon goes away. *In Dark River when Cinderpaw falls out of the Sky Oak Poppypaw begs Leafpool not to let her die. *When she asks Jaypaw if he's seen Hollypaw she begins to act flustered, remembering he's blind. *She tells Graystripe that Hollypaw was supposed to train with her and Mousepaw, but she never showed. *When ThunderClan is fighting WindClan she tells Lionpaw they should attack Breezepaw and Heatherpaw. *Later in the battle she is seen clinging to Whitetail. *Poppypaw is sitting with Hollypaw and Honeypaw by the Halfrock. *Poppypaw asks Hollypaw what RiverClan is like, and tells her not to let Brackenfur hear her say that they're not that much different from ThunderClan. Warrior Other Ranks Battles Family Errors *She is mistakenly listed as a queen in The Last Hope,''The Last Hope, allegiances despite the fact her kits were apprenticed in ''The Forgotten Warrior.The Forgotten Warrior, page 49 Miscellaneous *She is approx. 42 moons, or 3.5 years old.Sunset, page 27 *Her mentor is Thornclaw.The Sight, allegiances *Poppyfrost has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 *She has SkyClan blood, because her grandmother, Willowpelt, was a sister of Spottedleaf.Firestar's Quest, page 497 References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Female